


Джафар (Jaffar)

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Peter Hale is Jaffar, Peter Hale is a villian in Stiles Universe, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles falls in love, but he is so interesting man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: Стайлз всегда думал, что его жизнь похожа на мультик про Алладина...





	Джафар (Jaffar)

Стайлз всегда думал, что его жизнь похожа на мультик про Алладина... Скорее даже не думал, а надеялся на это. Такая чудесная история, в которой великолепная девушка, принцесса выбирает в мужья нищего, но умного парня. Этим самым парнем Стайлз представлял, конечно же, себя. А девушкой...

У его Жасмин имя было намного красивее... Лидия, ах, божественная Лидия! Стайлз возвел ее в статус принцессы еще в третьем классе и все надеялся, что прекрасная особа снизойдет до разговора с бедным, влюбленным в нее парнем.

Мальчишка бредил рыжеволосой красавицей годами, все ожидая чуда. Вот только это самое чудо не торопилось, и синий джин, который мог бы исполнить три желания, не спешил появляться.

Младший Стилински молил небеса, и, наконец, они откликнулись. Но, то ли на небесах говорят на другом языке, то ли кто-то из богов просто решил слегка повеселиться и поржать, желание исполнилось немного не так. Вместо всесильного доброго джина на арену событий вышел Джафар. Такой клыкастый Джафар, с горящими красным глазами, подпаленой шерстью и поехавшей крышей.

В ночь выпускного Стайлз понял, что со злодеем по имени Питер ему придется разбираться самостоятельно. Мир жесток. В мире нет места сказке. В биконовской реальности Джафар хотел не замок и власти, а свою собственную стаю и... да, и тоже власти. Все они злодеи такие. А вместо принцессы в жены Питер позарился на святое — Лидия в статусе беты. Да уж, Джафар из вселенной Бикон-Хиллс оказался совсем не каноничным. Не удосужился даже посохом обзавестись! Когтей ему, видите ли, вполне хватает! Росомаха, вашу дивизию!

Да-да, отстойная вселенная получилась. Роль джина исполнила бутылка с коктейлем Молотова, но прекрасная Жасмин-Лидия ушла в закат вовсе не со Стайлзом. Она вообще ушла в закат без никого и, кстати, без ничего. То есть совсем без ничего. Ушла. Ночью. В лес. Одна. Даже не прихватив больничный халатик. Прекрасная принцесса оказалась банши. Это такая крикливая барышня. Но крикливая совсем не в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы.

В общем, мечта вспыхнула и сгорела вместе с волчьим дядюшкой. Обидно. Дядюшка Джафар, это ты во всем виноват, сволочь!!!

В ту роковую ночь мальчишка осознал: если он и часть истории про Алладина, то точно не главный герой. Так уж вышло, шебутной мальчишка с СДВГ не вписывается в параметры диснеевского принца.

Когда Стилински младший по своему желанию, довольно глупому желанию, стал мальчиком на побегушках и заодно мозговым центром новообразованной волчьей братии, на мальчишку снизошло озарение. Нет, не так. Озаре-е-е-е-ени-и-ие!!! Да, именно таким завывающим голосом веселящегося полтергейста!

Стайлз и есть джин!

Да-да! Тот самый болтливый наемник помощник! С неизменимой баночкой Адеролла вместо лампы. (Ну и с сарказмом вместо катан и целого арсенала пушек и взрывчатки, если уж на то пошло.) Такой компьютерно-библиотечно-википедийный джин. А что? Знания это сила, между прочим! У Стайлза даже джип голубенький! Вот только не парит в мерцающем голубоватом дыму. Хотя нет, вообще-то, парит... из-под капота... и глохнет, почему-то.

Так вот! В новой интерпретации Алладином был бедный парень Скотт, влюбленный в такую далекую Эллисон. Злодеем же стал... Дайте подумать. Ах, да! Питер! Снова. Вы спросите, почему? Да потому, что этот психопат обратил Маккола в оборотня, уничтожив и так небольшие шансы волчонка на счастливый союз с охотницей.

М-да, ох уж этот дядюшка... Умудряется подгадить даже после смерти. А теперь сидит в уголке и ухмыляется. Можно было бы написать "наверное", да только этот мерзавец натурально сидит в своем уголке в лофте и ухмыляется, потягивая красное вино из бокала. Где только вино нашел? Да и бокал, собственно, тоже...

Волчий Иисус! Неужели, в прошлой жизни Стайлз так напортачил, что в этой ему так не везет!

Порой бедному парнишке хотелось быть не джином для стаи, а кем-нибудь другим. Да хоть Дэдпулом, и вселенную сменить не помешает! Все-таки способности наемника и супер-пупер регенерация это круто. Даже не смотря на шизофрению, рак и такой вид, будто тебя пару раз пережевали и выплюнули. Ходить, конечно, надо в маске, зато с голосами в голове скучно не бывает!

Шли года, роли менялись, а Стайлз никак не мог найти своего места. Иногда даже называл себя вездесущим бродягой ковриком, но все это было не то. Единственной константой в его сказке был Джафар. Джафаром всегда был Питер, а Питером всегда был Джафар. Эдакое необходимое зло. Старый хитрый интриган.

Но этот интриган всегда был таким интересным! Стайлз просто не смог устоять перед соблазном узнать зомби-дядюшку поближе. А потом еще поближе... И еще... И еще немного...

Не успел мальчишка опомниться, как уже играл с Питером в шахматы по вторникам вечерком, бросая на дядюшку Хейла неоднозначные заинтересованные взгляды. И это уж как-то слишком напоминало совместные выходные Профессора Х, ранней версии, и Магнито, который почему-то в свободное от построения коварных планов время подвывает на луну. (Совсем не потому, что самому мальчишке льстило сравнение себя любимого с МакЭвоем!)

И вот, однажды, так сложились звезды или карты, хотя, в их случае, скорее шахматы, что Стайлз разоткровенничался и почти ласково назвал Хейла старшего Джафаром на прощание. Дядюшка в долгу не остался:  
— Спокойной ночи, Яго...

Больному стайлзовому мозгу показалось, что фраза была произнесена с придыханием и чуть ли не трепетно. С дозой что ли напутал сегодня?

Яго. Болтливый попугай. И как же он раньше не додумался? Болтливый и супер саркастичный сообщник Джафара. А что! Стайлзу нравится! Стайлз, наконец-то нашел свое место!

А эта хитрющая ухмылка, брошенная Питером вместе с последней фразой, мальчишке точно показалась! Или нет...


End file.
